


October Izudera Agnst Challenge

by DoctorRosalia



Category: Dangan Ronpa Re:Birth, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Day 2 and I had to bump up the rating, F/F, NDRV3 Spoilers, Some alive Miya, its all fun here, some dead miya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: Thirty days of fun and pain for two ghostly lesbiansDanganronpa Re:Birth is made by Miwashiba and isn’t canon





	1. Physical ailments

Kasumi sat by her usual fountain at lunch, and started to study, looking up to see Miyadera searching the courtyard, trying to find where she was. “Over here!” She excitedly waved, and Miyadera ran over and sat right next to her, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "How's it going?"

"I-I'm fine...." Miyadera was clearly not fine.

“...Are you okay? You’re looking a little pale...” She gave her a worried look.

“I-I’m alright... I’m just a little... under the weather today....” She coughed, and then promptly fell into the fountain.

“Miya!” Kasumi hurriedly pulled her out of the fountain, called an ambulance, and tried her absolute best to not panic, although that had already failed. “Come on!

"K-Kasumi... p-please.... I'm okay...." She whimpered, her voice was very shaky as she tried to get up, only to fall back down. 

It took an hour for the ambulance to arrive, and during that hour Kasumi tried her best to keep Miyadera from standing up. That was sort of successful, as she stopped trying to get back up after her third failed attempt.

The next day, Kasumi visited Miyadera, and she looked like she was in hell. The look in her eyes was absolutely miserable. "M-Miya... W-What happened..."

"Hairy cell leukaemia. The doctors say it's pretty bad and I should've come earlier." She turned to look out the window, and then turned back. “They say that there’s a pretty good chance of me surviving, but it’ll take at least two years.”

"At least you’ll survive... Why didn't you go when you started feeling sick?"

"My parents said that it was pretty normal for girls of our decent to be a bit ill, so I never considered it to be a problem."

“Oh no... Well, Kasumi will try to visit you as much as she can...”

“Don’t.... Don’t worry about me, babe... I’ll be fine... Korekiyo’s already agreed to bring back any work I’ve missed...”

“K-Kasumi will help too! She’ll come by and help you with your work!” She grabbed Miyadera's hand, "She'll take care of you for as long as you need!"

“Please don’t. I love you, and I appreciate your help and dedication, but.... there’s no need for you to do this... I’ll be alright, I promise!” She squeezed Kasumi’s hand. “I’ll make sure to text you and keep you updated with how I’m doing!”

The next week, Miyadera was just catching up on her maths when there was a sudden knocking on the door. “Come in,” she sighed, as she put up her book. The door carefully opened, and Kasumi walked in with a teddy bear and a vase of roses.

Kasumi kept this up for years, bringing Miyadera small gifts of flowers, stuffed animals, and whatever she thought she’d like, maybe a few animal skulls here and there. As her condition got worse and worse, Kasumi started visiting more and more, despite Miyadera’s insistence that she’s fine. One day, she wasn’t even conscious when she visited, so she just left her gift, wrote her a cute little note asking her to text her, and kissed her on the forehead before heading off.

The next time Kasumi visited, Miyadera was no where to be found. She worried as hell, so she decided to give Kiyo a call. It took a minute before someone actually picked up. "Shinguji residence, how may I help you?" The voice sounded deep and anxious.

"Hello, this is Kasumi Izumo. Kasumi was worried about Miyadera, and she'd like to know what's happening to her."

“Miyadera? She’s-“ the person paused, before a faint “give me that” was heard. It then switched to a more feminine voice. "Miyadera is doing much, much better. In fact, she was released from the hospital a few days ago. She should be returning to school in no time."

"W-Well, that's good at least.... Could Kasumi talk to her, since she's getting better?"

"I'm afraid I can't. She's simply too tired and sick to talk to anyone."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said, and believe me, we've tried. She's just refusing to talk to anyone." The person was clearly frustrated.

"When she does get better, can you call me back?"

The person huffed and said, "She'll talk to you when she goes back to school," and hung up.

The next day, Kasumi sat by her usual fountain at lunch, and began to study. Soon enough, Miyadera came to the courtyard, and she searched for a spot to sit, and Kasumi noticed her just as she was heading to a shady corner, far off from everyone. She jumped when she heard her yell, "Hey! Love! Over here!" She then hurried over, and when she went in for the kiss, Miyadera became flustered and almost smacked her.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!?“

“O-Oh, Kasumi’s sorry! She didn’t know you wanted to be left alone today!”

She huffed. “It’s... It’s alright. Just don’t kiss me anymore, alright? It’s weird, and I’m not been in a good mood today.”

“Okay.... You are a bit off today.”

Miyadera tensed at those words. “...How so?”

"Kasumi doesn't know. You just seem a bit... different... like you’re older... but I guess that’s just from being in the hospital.” 

She sighed a breath of relief. “I’m just trying to get used to school again, and it’s been strenuous.”

“Oh, well, Kasumi can help you with that!”

“No, No. I’ve.... Our house is a mess, mother wouldn’t let you go. Besides, I can get used to this on my own.” She had no idea how long she would be able to hold up this charade, but she had the resources to hold up this act for a while.


	2. Forbidden Relationships

On the small walk she takes to get home, Miyadera runs away for a short bit. She runs away from everything she’s been trained to do. Never stray from the path home. Don’t talk to boys, only talk to Korekiyo. Any feeling you feel for any boy except for Korekiyo are not real and are morally wrong. Never go into anyone’s house without our explicit permission, even if they will die if you don’t.

As she’s running through the neighborhood, she hears her mother’s voice in her head, scolding her for what she’s about to do. What the hell made you consider it would be a good idea to run from us? What made you abandon your decency and ruin yourself? What made you think it was okay to disrespect us and become a lesbian whore? She tries her best to push all of those thoughts out of her head as she finally found the house she was looking for, and knocks on the door. 

After a few minutes of anxiety and paranoia, the door finally opened, and Kasumi greeted Miyadera, ad she quickly rushed in. “So, what brings you to Kasumi’s abode this fine day?” Kasumi says as she makes her a cup of tea and carefully hands it to her. 

“Thanks,” she took the cup, careful not to spill it, “I... May we talk about this in private, love?”

“Oh, of course! Just go upstairs, into Kasumi’s room. We can talk things there!” She carefully lead Miyadera up to her room, letting her sit on her bed.

“I fear... I may not be able to see you again after this.”

“...What makes you say that?” Kasumi looked puzzled. 

She held onto her tea cup, “I think my mum’s onto us... I’ve been noticing that I’ve been stalked a lot lately, and I’ve overheard mum talking about me, and not in a very good way...” 

“Miya, if this is truly the last time you see Kasumi,” she plopped down on her bed, “maybe you could stay the night?”

“I could.” She layed down on the soft, silky bed, “I could...”

“Maybe Kasumi could possibly entertain or pleasure you, since you’re already here~“

“I-I... what?!? What the hell are you thinking?!? My parents could be absolutely anywhere right now! What if they come bursting in, or your parents find out and I get caught?”

Kasumi snuggled up to her, hugging her waist, and nuzzling her chest. “If we get caught, well, at least you can say your first time was with someone you loved. And as for Kasumi’s parents, they don’t mind, as long as she doesn’t get pregnant or sick.”

“M-My mum, though... if she found out where I was.... I don’t think I’d see the light of day! She’d stick me in my room until I died!”

“Miya, please,” Kasumi whined, “this could be our only chance. Think of it as a last hurrah.”

“....Fuck it, you’re right.” Miya took off her shirt, put her hands around Kasumi’s waist, and gently starts kissing Kasumi while she puts her arms on her shoulders. For an hour, her world fades. For that blessed hour, nothing else mattered to her. 

The morning after, Miyadera woke up to pleas being screamed from downstairs, and the first thing she can think of doing is to hang on to her love, and brace for anyone who may barge through that bedroom door. 

Several loud THWUMPS came from the door, and then the door crashed down, and was followed by a very familiar voice. “MIYADERA SHINGUJI, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE BEEN?!?l”

“MOTHER!” Miyadera screamed while hiding Kasumi under the covers and trying to look semi decent while her mum broke the fucking door.

“I DID NOT GET A WINK OF SLEEP BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO GO OFF TO SOME RANDOM STRANGER’S HOUSE, AND SLEEP NAKED!” She grabbed the sheets and yanked them off of the bed. “WHY ARE YOU EVEN NA- OH MY FUCKING GOD.”

Kasumi was holding on to Miyadera for dear life. She stared up at her, and blankly said without hesitation, “Harold, we’re lesbians.” That was when Miyadera’s mum lost her shit.

“Someone as pure as you should not be sleeping with this.... witch slut! Who knows how much damage she’s already done to you!”

“Mother, please! Have mercy on her! She’s done nothing wrong! I-It’s my fault! I had feelings for her first and I-I acted on them! I’m really sorry!”

“...Young lady, we will have a talk about this later, with your brother. Get in the car.” She shoves Miyadera out into the hallway, where she scurries out of the house. “As for you, you ghost bitch, you’ve done a sin unforgivable to our family.”

“W-What did Kasumi do?”

“You were able to seduce our only surviving daughter, and then you robbed her of her purity! I’m almost ashamed to bring her back to her rightful home!” She hissed.

“K-Kasumi’s sorry, she’s so sorry!” She burst into tears, and kept on howling this mantra of, “She’s sorry, please forgive her!”

“Listen, if you ever even think of going near any of our children ever again, I will break your neck before you even have a chance to suspect I’m near!” She slammed the door, leaving Kasumi whimpering.

Ever since that day, Miyadera’s schedule has been the same. Wake up, get ready, apologise. Eat, study, apologise. Be with Korekiyo, never leave, apologise for the disgrace that you are. Nothing more, nothing less, for five years, until she was able to work up the courage to sneak her way out at night, and run away, never to return, still searching for her dearest.


End file.
